


家猫

by Say_527



Category: Quacks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 小心抓伤
Relationships: Patrice Dupont/William Agar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想搞妓女梗，爽了

坎宁安心不在焉地摩挲了一下自己的烟斗，那是个漂亮的曲式，恰到好处的圆润弧度总是让人觉得舒适，但坎宁安似乎不那么在意它的样式，里面的烟草才是让他着迷的东西。他最终还是把这杆烟斗放在了桌上，随着发出的清脆声响，他拿起了餐刀，说：“林顿家那个怪痞子…”  
帕特里斯不知道自己的资助者会突然提起这个浪荡子，但是坐在餐桌另一侧的他没有资格说拒绝，所以他只是点了点头，然后适宜地眯了眯眼睛，表现出自己对这件事情的一点疑惑。  
“他好男色。”坎宁安或许只是想说点什么，动动他那被日常条例约束的嘴，“你可能见过他，那家伙长得倒符合那些小姐夫人的心意，只可惜他志不在此，哈哈……”  
帕特里斯听不进去了，他的脑子里似乎只飘荡着那句“好男色”。啧，这对他来说太陌生了不是，帕特里斯不知道这是种什么感受，但他清楚世人对这样的人从不看好。  
或许只是性欲让男人们冲昏了头，对于这种无端的情感他也只能猜测。  
别让他遇见这种人，帕特里斯想着。  
其实这不是他第一次听见那个林顿少爷的事迹了。他曾经无意听到过几个仆人在谈论那些性或欲的事，用得是肮脏又下流的市井话。帕特里斯其实应该把他们轰出去，然后告诉他们管好自己的嘴巴，但他没有，他静静地站在那里，依稀分辨着那些词汇。毕竟腌臜事从来不缺观众。  
那个林顿被提到了几次，不过就是“男人和女人”，林顿做出了和常人不一样的选择。  
但帕特里斯没想过自己能从坎宁安这个贵族嘴里听见这回事，或许人的兴趣都出自于此。  
那些稀散的话拼凑起来，帕特里斯知道那个浪荡子没有像古希腊人一样宠爱着少年郎了，而是被某个不知名的妓女勾了魂。  
  
“林顿少爷平时去哪里消遣？”帕特里斯这次没有对那几个女仆的谈话表示沉默，他坐在沙发上，微微抬起头，看向那几个面带着不收敛笑意的年轻女人，“看你们似乎很了解。”  
为首的那个立马白了脸，颤抖着嘴唇说出一个名字，然后惶恐地道了歉。但帕特里斯不会劝慰她们，“管好自己的嘴巴。”他觉得自己可能很难再听见那些市井秘事了。  
  
是个接近黄昏的时段，酒气和香水的味道莫名混合在这条街道上，分外混乱，无端拼凑出了诡谲。  
或许这是条禁街，纯良和秩序都不被允许进来，人们在这荒淫无度地挥洒钱财之后，才能回到光明处沐浴真正的爱意，毕竟做正人君子才足够贴合他们的生存之道。  
人们穿得仍然光鲜亮丽，只是多了点淫靡气氛。帕特里斯仍然往前走着，那个他从女仆嘴里知道的地方似乎隐藏在这等混乱的深处。  
帕特里斯也不知道自己为什么会到这里来，他或许是被蛊惑了，又或者他只是太久没有过情欲上的发泄了。  
越深处越寂静，烛光和缓慢下落的圆日都在这样说。  
里面的人们似乎收敛了许多，不再将欲望放在身前和脸面上，而是在那些砖瓦后诉求满足。  
但仍然有特立独行的人不在意掩饰。  
  
那是条小巷，黑得并不透彻，倒不如说人们的动作在这样的暗色中明显起来了。像是真正隐藏在混乱中的魔物那样，它眨着那双同墨渍般的眼睛，在一处静处引诱人们。  
他看见了一条粉色的裙子，以及一个压在她背后的男人。  
那应当是一件粗劣的表演服，粗糙的面料和轻柔的粉色随着男人的动作飘荡，仅为了完成这一场性爱的演出，她的呻吟声中却没有太多谄媚讨好的意味，只是忍耐，如同控诉着这种行为的不齿，拒绝如此的同乐。  
偶尔倾泻出的哭腔却不难让人想出她早已泛滥的下体，正在贪婪地吞吐一个男人的性器，努力收缩着自己的那处软肉。让那个男人在这处湿热的地方得到享受。  
那个人叫得真好听啊…帕特里斯被自己产生这样直白又粗俗的想法而感到了一刹那的羞耻。但沙哑的意味并不是强加在每个人身上都显得合适的，那种嘶哑和低沉均沉沦在喘息之间，带人深入。  
当男人的动作轻微到看不见弧度时，这场性爱终于停止了。那个在帕特里斯心里几乎成为粉色所代表着的女人无力跌坐在地上。她低着头，那个男人走向旁边，打开了扇简陋的门走了进去，彻底断绝了这次性爱的最后温存。  
她背对着行人往来的方向，过于瘦削的背微微蜷缩起，上面青紫的痕迹中又掺杂了一些暧昧的红痕，可见这样柔弱的象征是多么让那些嫖客疯狂，以至于他们一遍遍对着这个地方发泄欲望。  
帕特里斯一步步走近她，他看见了那身淡色裙子上沾染的污秽，他理应走开的，但他却一步一步僵直地向那个女人走去。  
那身裸露出锁骨与肩膀的衣裙很适合她，即使帕特里斯还没有在背对时看清人脸的能力，但他却在心中为这个女人打了高分。  
她似乎对这不得不戴上的饰品有些头疼，即使那顶假发已经简约的过分了，似乎只是一顶长发。  
女人转过身了，但她对于出现在自己身前的男人并没有感到意外，毕竟她得对此习以为常。  
帕特里斯首先将视线放在这个女人的锁骨上，她太瘦了，有种让人心疼的病态。那片肌理也被爱抚的痕迹包围了，他几乎能想象出那些男人在吮吸这处时这个女人吃痛的表情。  
她走近了些，帕特里斯闻到了她身上的味道，有种渴望融入这个污秽处香水味，但难以掩饰的是其中的不适应。  
她开口了，“您要来吗？”  
帕特里斯呆愣在原地，手指都透露出了一些僵直。因为他很确定，这并不像是一个女人的声音，即使这个嗓音仍然带着点余情未了的无力感。  
这是个男人。帕特里斯将自己的视线移向眼前人的领口，果然，那微微开口的设计已经暴露了这些。  
这人着实像个女人一样高挑——是的，高挑，而不是高大，帕特里斯并不觉得会有人对这样瘦弱的躯体称赞上一句“俊朗”，可能只有男人愿意在上面驰骋的份了。  
帕特里斯觉得自己或许是见到了真正魅惑人心的妓子了，因为当这个称得上标志的男人微微踮起脚给了他一个亲吻的时候，他觉得自己有些难以把持。  
这个吻分外短暂，起码在帕特里斯看来是这样。他有些呆愣地站在原地，颇有种不知所措的意味。  
“抱歉了先生，但今天已经有个小少爷来找我了。”其实他不比自己矮多少，但他仍然用那双惹眼的枫糖色眼睛仰望着自己，特意描过的眉毛停留在一个恰当的区域，帕特里斯觉得那双眼睛真是漂亮极了，像是能把自己的灵魂吸进去一样。  
“而且您不……”对方似乎看出了帕特里斯对这样一个全新领域的生疏，有些调笑地说道，“噗，为什么不多来试试，找个喜欢的呢？”  
“那我可能只会来找你了。”帕特里斯拉住那个蜂糖般甜腻的粉色精怪，这时谁也说不清，他这样的行为是出自真心，或仅仅是内心的多情泛滥了。  
“你得先记得我…甜心。”那个瘦削的男人没有回头，只是轻轻拍掉帕特里斯抓住自己的那只手。  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概说一下时间线，主角组还没见过帕特里斯，但威廉已经有财务危机了，是的，这就是架空时间线（?）

帕特里斯不敢相信自己会这样回来。  
他似乎什么也没做，不过浪费了一个下午的出游时间，去了一条自己从未涉足过的糜烂街道，然后…帕特里斯放下那个自己最心爱的茶杯，对已经丧失暖意的茶水轻轻叹了口气，帕特里斯看着那杯茶，就像是没什么能够比看着精心泡过的茶水在那一小处荡漾更有意义一样。  
他似乎对那个男人有点挂念。  
当帕特里斯想到这一点时，他下意识地往嘴里送了一口茶，不出意料地苦涩没让他皱起眉，但这个想法却让他在心里敲了警钟。  
为什么会挂念？出于什么？帕特里斯一时间给不出答案，他觉得就算这时有人乙醚吸食过量了，他的救治速度或许都比现在的思维能力好点，因为他现在能感受到这句话就在他的脑海里，而且变换着书写格式转圈。  
帕特里斯觉得自己可能需要在这个未知领域中多探索一段时候。而这个方式包括且不限于让那个自己成为一名嫖客，当然，他会加一个前缀，加上那个棕色眼睛男人的名字。但他现在连那个男人的名字都不知道。或许他很快就会忘记那个撩拨人心的妓子，但不会是现在。  
  
那天晚上帕特里斯做梦了，他梦见了那个瘦弱的男人，或者说，他梦见了彼此。  
他们肆无忌惮地触碰那些禁品，吸食着这些透支生命的东西，那个男人躺在他身边，他们离得很近。帕特里斯看见了那对含着水雾的棕珀被上翘的睫毛微微遮挡了一角。  
他们之间隔了一层烟，带着刺鼻的气味，若隐若现的笑容有些癫狂，却又和所有爱上这些东西的瘾君子没有区别。  
他突然吻了上来，像他曾经做过的那样。在那一瞬间，帕特里斯不再思考这个男人的名字，他只想回应这个亲吻，告诉自己，这个男人吻了上来，也打开了自己的牙关。  
彼此相依在烛火旁交换口腔的温度，闭上眼睛享受这一刻的交融，帕特里斯觉得自己似乎已经触碰到了这个男人的腰肢和肋骨。  
他们吻了很久，就像仅仅只是亲吻就让他们满足了一样。可这只是一个亲吻啊，帕特里斯却觉得自己内心燃起的念想是非同一般的强烈，这种感受激烈地让他都难以控制。  
当这样浓烈而令人呼吸不畅的举动结束，帕特里斯觉得自己听见了，那挑逗着，却清亮至极的声音，他说，“挚爱…”  
让帕特里斯迎接早晨却的是性器处的潮湿。  
  
那天晚上他似乎没有对那个男人做出…咳，但是他却有了生理反应。难以置信。  
反正当下人们收拾他的床铺时，他已经坐在？楼下享受早餐了，他自认为这叫眼不见心不烦。  
帕特里斯无意间瞟了一眼放在橱柜第二层的酒，那是他向一个不知国籍的商人那买来的。  
他一直把这瓶印着花纹的红酒放在橱柜里，现在也忘记那个留着胡子的男人是怎样称赞自家酒酿的了，他在努力回忆，但这其实没有什么用，他更应该做的是打开那瓶酒，为自己倒上一杯。帕特里斯思索着自己被骗的概率，然后穿上了自己的外大衣，哦，抱歉，他才想起自己还有一个委托需要解决。   
药剂学会邀请他去做次演讲，虽然他知道那里没什么聪明人，但是你猜他对此说了什么，“当然乐意。”  
或许他是应该把自己虚情假意收敛一点，但是偶尔的亲近能让他的名誉更好，何乐而不为呢？  
  
当帕特里斯站上演讲台时他就知道，真正想听他讲话的应该没几个。他不得不承认有口音问题的存在，对于这群骨子里就刻着傲气的人来说，别国人所说出来的英语都称不上标准动听。  
帕特里斯照本宣科似地给这些医生或学士灌输着他演讲稿上的东西，虽然听起来有些可耻，可他的确对撰写演讲稿没什么兴趣，更何况学会总希望他们这些“名人”能听话，所以他不过就算熟读了那份文件而已。  
当然，如果仅仅只是这样，帕特里斯觉得自己不会这样令人喜欢。他记得有人说过他是个有天赋的演讲家，虽然他的小舌音会在这些英国人的心里打折扣，但是这并不表示他偶尔活跃气氛的小玩笑不讨人喜欢。  
  
“总之那位爵士在我手里重新活过来了，你们简直不敢相信那些下人在说什么，或许我得庆幸他们没把我的手术当成魔法。”帕特里斯走到了正中心的位置，像是准备好接受人们的赞赏和憧憬了，“我是说，真的还有人不知道医学是多么奇妙吗？哦，或许我们应该多研习魔法…”  
台下合时宜地发出些不算刺耳的笑声，似乎所有人都感受到了这个法国人生来的幽默，年轻的会员们都在互相小声夸赞着这名绅士的博学和见地。换在平时，帕特里斯会微微仰起头，然后向在座的上流绅士微微低头以表自己的敬意，但在这次，他呆愣了片刻。  
在这样的场所中，应当没有人会懂他当时的感受。只有心细的人才能看出点端倪：这个流连于上流贵族的法国男人的情绪有了变化。  
  
那个男人的卷发是鲜活的棕色，和他的眼睛一样，从他不停用食指关节揉眼睛的动作来看，他对自己的演讲不怎么感兴趣，以至于突然的笑声和吵醒了他，让他现在开始对自己在公众场合上睡着的行为感到了一点羞耻。  
想必他有个激情的夜晚。帕特里斯做了个吞咽的动作。但这样的场合并不是让他拉住这个男人手指的最佳时段。  
帕特里斯继续讲了下去，开口之前却深深看了那个穿着暗青色外套的男人一眼。

威廉的动作僵直了一下，他终于知道为什么这次的演讲会座无虚席了。得了，他只是想来随便听一场讲座，虽然他没想过，逼自己来一场和他现在没什么关系的外科医生演讲是更加无趣的事情，他应该在家睡一觉的，虽然他在一开始就把会场非常无礼地当成了休息室。  
他除了闭着眼睛听见了几句自我介绍，之后的内容于他就如同没有讲述过一般。  
但是他不知道自己会在学术讨论的场合中遇到一位“客人”，还似乎是位他拒绝过的法国医生。  
他想跑开了，但那无疑会引来全场会员的注意。威廉接收到了帕特里斯的目光，随即他便低下了头，恨不得让自己再睡下去。  
  
这次演讲效果不错——实际上好极了。这引来了不少新的追寻者，但帕特里斯知道他放下身段的时间已经足够了。他戴上自己的礼帽，“抱歉，今天还有事急需处理。”然后往外追去。  
那个瘦削的背影极容易隐藏在人流和街道中，但色彩不会，它只会尽其所能地添彩。  
帕特里斯地看见了那抹青色，快步走向那个方向，这样无措的举动更加印证了帕特里斯心里那个大胆却真实存在的想法。  
终于，帕特里斯厌倦了如此的追逐，盘算着周围僻静的小巷理应不会引起别人的注意，他一个突进拉住了自己面前男人的手。  
  
  
那个在帕特里斯心中从粉色变成青绿色的男人停了下来。  
“先生，我…”  
“你叫什么？”帕特里斯虽然喜欢这个男人的声音，但在现在，他更想解决自己心里看重的问题。所以他把这个惊慌失措的男人拉进了小巷，问道。  
“威廉。”威廉有些发抖，他出来没想过自己曾经担心的事情竟然真的会发生，他已经想到事情传开之后，他宛如丧家犬的样子了，“先生，我觉得…”  
“我希望你没有骗我，”帕特里斯的手抚上了威廉那顶暗色圆礼帽的帽檐，“你是医生？”  
“是的，不过我…”  
“你的病人知道你有份兼职吗，小姐？”  
帕特里斯此时觉得第二性格或许真的存在——他是说，看看这个男人，他在晚上穿上夫人小姐所鄙弃的露肩裙装在小巷中和不知名的男人做爱，用吻让另一个男人对他念念不忘，热辣的像是一个真正视名誉于无物的妖精；现在却对着自己拒绝过男人露怯，似乎担忧着自己之后的脸面，胆怯的像只幼猫。  
不得不说他生出了非常恶劣的、逗弄的心思，这让帕特里斯有种反客为主的奇妙感受，好比野猫成了家中玩物。  
“呼…杜邦先生，”威廉尽量稳了稳心神，头微微偏向别处，努力搜寻着他模糊记忆中这个男人的名字，“没人知道这件事，而且我多希望你也是。”  
“也是什么？也是能够得到你的男人之一？”帕特里斯讲这句含带着挑逗性质的话时用了法语，毕竟他本来没想让威廉听懂，但威廉却有些复杂地看了他一眼，用法语说道，“我真没想到我会再见到你。”  
帕特里斯可能失算了，贵族们都点装腔作势的习惯，而法语的腔调总是最足的，所以即使这个男人内里的是个淫乱的精怪，他表面的功夫也足极了。  
“你为什么不来讨好我？你所担心的事情或许因此不会发生了。”帕特里斯听别人说过，他下垂的眼角永远适合一个笑容来中和期间的纯良。  
威廉的神色真的复杂极了，他不再尝试着挣脱帕特里斯的手指，反而像是如释重负一般凑近了自己眼前的男人，亲了亲他的脸颊，然后退后嘟囔了一句，“我不知道那些小姐夫人怎么看一个没有胡子的男人，但我知道你这样的男人是怎么看的。”  
“你们都想解开我的衬衫扣子。”威廉用另一只手的小拇指勾了勾帕特里斯的手心，“带我回去。”  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帕特里斯又一次成了家猫眼中“难以安抚”的对象，所以这只娇生惯养又沾染了市井气的猫无奈地叫着，勉为其难地躺下，展开了自己最柔软的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有：颜射/口交以及很俗套的肏出水行为，望雷者勿入

  
当帕特里斯拉住威廉的衣袖进家门时，他僵直了一刹那，他不希望那几个时常多嘴的仆人看见什么，也不希望自己这么快成为辛辣传言中的无名主角。  
但或许是他们对自己主人的来去匆匆早已有了习惯，换做平常，他们也只是鞠躬点头，然后接着让每日无意义的劳动挤压他们。不过这次他们甚至没反应过来，但想必他们会很快说服自己，然后接受自己雇主新层次的忙碌。他们只在杂乱的脚步声中听见了句，“别上楼。”  
他们猜，又是哪个无趣的医生来和这位法国绅士探讨学识了。换在平时，如果威廉听见这话或许会脸红，为了这奇妙的反差，但现在他可没有这个心力了，他得应付这个深情的男人。  
他是说，他现在没办法把精力从帕特里斯身上抽出来。  
  
  
似乎是熟悉于自己的领地，帕特里斯一改他刚才的慌张，关上门，站在威廉面前脱下了自己的外套，放在衣架上，露出了深紫色的内衬，动作随意得像他在闲暇时。威廉脱下靴子沉默地坐在床边，四肢都随脑子思绪的涌动变得僵直。  
所以，他现在是把晚上的工作提前完成了？威廉做了个吞咽的动作，但仍然完好的衣领并没有将他喉结上下的动作展现出来。说实话，他对自己偶尔不经过大脑思考的话也时常伤脑筋。  
但现在，帕特里斯一步步朝他走来时，威廉不知道自己是看着他鬈发好，还是直视那双蓝色的漂亮眼睛比较妥当。威廉的手臂微微颤抖着放在身后，像是做好了被眼前男人压倒的准备。  
威廉在说服自己，“应该习惯如此”。他雌伏于那些男人身下，穿着市井女人都厌恶的衣裙，和那些有着不可多言的、难以寻求到疏解的男人们热吻，用双腿勾住他们的腰，迎接他们的耸动和冲击…他无疑是低劣又恶俗的。威廉不知道这是否在贬低自己，但他敢断言，所有人都是这样看待他的。  
威廉像是因此挖掘出了本性一样，放松了僵直的腰，下巴傲慢地上扬了点弧度，对着这个曾被他撩拨过的男人发起了新的挑逗，“想看看我的衬衫里面是什么吗？”  
  
帕特里斯的喘息声随他慢慢俯下的身子渐渐传入威廉的耳朵，像是在为这场即将开启的情欲烟火造势擂鼓。威廉舔了舔嘴唇，同往常一样潮湿的天气并没有让他心静，反而更让他有了将双唇送上的欲望。  
当他们的鼻尖都似乎触碰到一起时，威廉又一次吻了上去，强迫他们两个从地板上，从床边站了起来。他有些费力地搂住帕特里斯的脖颈，像是想将唇齿间的交融得更深，张狂地将细密的呼吸都一一剥夺，只能由那湿热的唇与舌传递这欲望中的一线生机。  
威廉很喜欢和人接吻，他享受这样能够闭上双眼却能够获得温热的时刻，但没多少男人喜欢他这样做。他们喜欢在他的后穴里驰骋，诋毁他的同时赞叹他，爱着他内里的放浪，却连一个吻都不愿意留下。  
威廉很喜欢帕特里斯的嘴唇，没有过于特殊的弧度，单纯地收敛了上唇的薄，却让下瓣成了啃咬和渴望的集聚所。威廉想坏心眼地破坏这个法国男人平时由唇瓣带来的吸引目光，让所有人对这个看似优雅的绅士带上橘色的打量，所有人都会猜测这个男人是被哪家多情的妓女伤了面相，因为他们不相信会有这样浪荡的贵族小姐，但他们却忘却了自甘堕落的公子哥的存在。  
但威廉没有实施的机会，他们的吻被帕特里斯解开他衬衫的手打断了。  
帕特里斯的手不算炽热，却在无言间增添了情感同肉体间的火焰。这样一双在手术台上操控刀具的手，这时却用慰抚的姿态，撩拨着威廉胸前已经微微挺立的乳头。威廉的呼吸声渐渐粗重起来，他无力仰着脖子，锁骨上的红痕仍然没有完全消去，他的双手搭在帕特里斯的肩膀上，用若有若无的力道揪扯住那件深紫色的内衬。  
自己后背轻微的拉扯并不能影响帕特里斯逗弄这两点深红的雅兴，他用自己拇指的茧轻轻摩挲着，将这对比正常男人敏感的小东西卑鄙地放在指尖揉捏，乐此不疲地玩弄，直到呻吟逐渐扩大，从忍耐变成些许的懊恼，帕特里斯听见了沙哑的一声，“玩得够久了吧？”  
原本清亮的声音在这时因为某位绅士过分的撩拨变得低沉了些，如同有极小的沙沾染了男人的喉腔，却让这样的声音更像是个浪荡的男妓，而不是位连出门都必须带着礼帽的医生。  
“收敛点…”威廉的脸透出了一点微醺似的红，手从男人的肩膀往下滑去，像是扮演着引诱游人误入歧途的精怪，他暧昧地拉住帕特里斯的手，十指相扣，下身有意无意贴近彼此的挺立，“我是按时收费的，先生。”  
下一秒两人便躺倒在了床上，帕特里斯顺理成章地压在威廉的上方。  
威廉还没来得及好好打理的微长卷发已经铺散在带着简约色块的床铺上了，仍然是蜜糖般的棕色，在男人心里总是带着点任君采撷的邀请意味。  
帕特里斯看着威廉因为倒下而微敞开的白色衬衣，它已经被汗液微微打湿，两点凸起的深红乳首在朦胧的色泽中阐述着身体主人的渴望。帕特里斯的阴茎也早已挺立，他从没想过自己真的会对一个男妓产生如此的欲望，但他们的动作早已退出礼教的舞台，只有接下来的纵情适合他们。  
想到这里，帕特里斯真心希望自己的下装已经被褪下，而他也能够进入那个令不少嫖客向往的幽谷了。但或许是过于着急而导致的慌乱，他的裤子仍然卡在腰间，颇有种和他作对的意味。  
“硬起来的话也没有办法，”威廉似乎已经对这样的事情看惯了，他慢慢直起腰，按住帕特里斯的肩膀，双腿跪坐着空压在他的小腿间，“他们来找我，因为他们都爱我的物所超值。”  
“你…噢…”没当帕特里斯说完，威廉已经隔着布料舔舐起了他的阴茎，舌头在根部上下动作着，津液隔着裤子细腻的布料，用湿热包裹住那处热切渴求着的挺立。威廉拉开了帕特里斯的裤子和贴身衣物，那根含带着火热欲望的东西几乎是突然打在他的脸颊上，带来了一股男性生殖器特有的味道。  
威廉毫不犹豫地含住了它的顶端，用散着不灭热气的口腔湿润着他，柔软的舌尖舔食了马眼渗出的液体，嘴中无可避免地发出色情的“啧“声。  
这样放荡的举动几乎是让帕特里斯的脑海中炸开了一场绚烂的烟火，他没法不把注意力放在自己的下体，他甚至没法把眼睛从这个男人的棕色卷发上移开。这样的快意让他控制不住地按住这个浪荡男妓的头，让他连咽喉都成为性爱的玩具。  
威廉小幅度挣扎起来，虽然这样的窒息感不是他第一次感受到，但是他仍然不喜欢这种连喉腔都被侵犯的感觉。不得不说帕特里斯不是个合格的，冷酷的嫖客，他察觉到威廉的不适时便送了手，即使他非常喜欢那种下体被暖意包裹的感觉。  
威廉几乎是逃生似地抬起了头，大口喘着气，不管他的嘴角已经流下了几丝津液，在微弱光线的照耀下看起来淫靡至极。  
威廉腿软得几乎已经压在了帕特里斯的胯上，但他仍然强撑着把自己的裤子脱下去。他一点点地将自己纯黑色的新裤子褪了下去，动作慢得像是脱衣舞娘在炫耀自己的傲人身姿。  
当裤子从威廉的下身褪去时，他的生殖器直接露了出来，看来已经劳累了一个夜晚的猫忘记把捣乱过后的痕迹清除了——威廉甚至没有穿上自己的内裤。哦，或许我们的法国绅士就应该以此来惩戒他。  
“别，别进去…唔…”威廉慢慢转过身，用自己有些青紫痕迹的臀部面对着已经看直了眼的帕特里斯，拱起了腰，那朵淫靡却不腐烂的花露了出来。威廉的大腿微微颤抖着，内侧的吻痕不容人忽视。他知道帕特里斯没和男人做过，所以威廉先将自己的食指插进了那个小洞，“我…啊！我先自己来…”  
这样的动作他不知道做了多少次，这个曾经稚嫩的男人已经能够从这样简单的插入中得到些快感。威廉像是只贪图享乐的淫兽一样，在一个对他垂涎已久的男人面前玩弄着自己，呻吟渐渐变了意味，上扬的尾音能告诉你，为什么男人都爱着他。  
威廉本来正颤巍巍地将第二根手指放进了菊穴，但没想到那个被他冷落的男人已经忍受不了如此诱惑了，帕特里斯已经将自己的食指插进了这个在自己面前不停勾引淫穴。  
这是颗熟透了的苹果。帕特里斯将手指伸进去时，脑子里便出现了这样一句话。他不知道自己该把这样湿软而紧致的地方称作什么，但他敢确定，他愿意在这里面射出来，然后欣赏自己身上瘦削男人失神高潮的表情。  
帕特里斯的动作比仍然害怕疼痛的威廉来说快了不少，他的抽插减少了时间的相隔，反而更加深入，每一下都给威廉“高潮即将来临”的错觉。  
当手指慢慢增加到四根时，水声渐渐出现，威廉的小臂几乎是支撑不住地倒了下去，他的阴茎刚好被帕特里斯的小腿顶住，乳头被床单摩挲了个来回，这让威廉又不自觉呻吟了一声。  
帕特里斯惊诧地从威廉的后穴中拿出了微微湿润的手指，他知道这朵接近糜烂的花里藏着最甜的蜜。  
他扶起威廉的腰，说，“进去了。”但威廉已经被帕特里斯带有极强玩弄意义的慰抚搞昏了头，一时间竟反应不过来，直到巨大的龟头已经进入那仍然狭小的甬道时，他才被这突然填满的快意惊得呻吟出口。  
“嘶…你太紧了。”人在最这样的时刻总是让自己的第一语言脱口而出；威廉这时只想用英语表达自己的诉求，“疼…”他紧张地微眯了眼睛，似乎是担心这样的粗大会冲撞开他仍然紧致的私处。  
威廉自认为已经习惯了这种肌肉接近撕裂的感觉，但他仍然没法劝现在的自己放松下来，他只能让这个长着个该死东西的男人慢下来，别再往里深入了。  
“停！别再…啊！”当帕特里斯停下时，威廉的敏感点却被巧妙地压到了，这样突然的暂停反而让他的快感增加了不少。威廉动了动腰，控制自己的臀瓣轻轻碾压住那个快感的来源，这样的自娱自乐却到了不得不用手捂住嘴巴以此止住呻吟的地步。  
前戏本就用去了他不少力气，威廉现在的腰已经软了，也没有力气继续进行他那能在短时间内获得极大快感的游戏了，这个已同蜂糖般甜腻的妖精有些自暴自弃地说道，“肏轻点啊…”  
这句话无疑鼓励了帕特里斯的深入和开合，虽然威廉自己的动作能让他感受到些不一样，但这远远没有让他自己体验这处美妙来得舒适。  
帕特里斯突然挺腰，又把自己的下体送进去一部分，虽然根部仍然在外，但内里的火热已经让他难以抑制了。他开始抽插，一下下的挺入都带来了一点水声，龟头处就像被涓涓细流滋养着一样。这处狭小的甬道终还是接纳了那巨大和炽热的玩意，以自己生来的狂浪无度和被男人们爱护了一遍又一遍的经验之谈。  
威廉只觉得自己被真正填满了，他从没被这样雄伟的尺寸开发过，就在突然间，威廉觉得自己不如真正融入这场性爱中好了，别想着那些他遭遇过的和之后会遭受的烂事，仅仅是吞吐这根让他感到无上快乐的东西，让这次的快感成为他难以忘记的事情。  
  
  
“啊，太…唔，太快了！”威廉放下了所有的粉饰，他颤抖的哭腔暴露无遗，他的腰肢明明已经酸软地让他难受了，可他仍然不能够拒绝男人一次比一次快的抽插，只能摇晃着身子，连乳头这时所需的爱抚都被他扔在了一旁，“呜…好爽…”  
长时间的性爱已经让这个以接收男人精液为爱好的男妓喊哑了嗓子，但他仍然以那勾人的语调哭诉着自己的快感。  
当帕特里斯被那哭腔所带的鼻音勾住心魂时，他的下体不收控制地又胀大了一分，而这样的变化在如此细致的小径中是极大的改变，威廉无法控制自己后穴的痉挛，只是觉得这样舒爽。  
威廉在没有慰抚前段的情况下射了出来，射在了帕特里斯的床铺上，他在些暗沉的色块中增加了一抹永远不可消去的淫乱。  
“我还没射呢。”帕特里斯的气声也不算小，他的手搭在威廉过于纤细的腰肢上，不常见日光的腰部皮肤已经被帕特里斯的手留下了点点红印，他青筋暴起，也在精关前徘徊着游走着。  
帕特里斯最后却让自己的玩意从那温柔乡里出来了。浑身都处于高潮状态的威廉像是个破布娃娃一样被摆弄着，他踉跄地跪坐在帕特里斯面前，双眼像是没有了焦点那样无神，他的脸被摩擦了几下，然后，一股麝香味便从他的鼻腔流向嘴中，然后冲到了他的大脑。  
威廉的卷发已经脏了，被一个男人的精液染上了难以忘怀的污秽。  
威廉被这样熟悉的味道刺激到了，他从失神中回来，又在自己的嘴角舔了一圈。或许他自己没有注意，但这个动作在常人看来，着实淫秽至极，才悄然溜走的情欲极有再度占领帕特里斯脑海的意思。  
威廉知道自己应该多榨取点价值，所以他张开嘴，吐出了一点舌头，露出自己嘴里仍然残留着的精液，然后顶着帕特里斯的目光悉数吞食了下去。  
他那双漂亮的棕珀般的纯良眼睛望着你，像是人们能在森林中看见的，最天真烂漫的动物那样，不禁让人产生怜爱之心。  
但当你看向这个男人身上的别处，看到那锁骨上新增的吻痕，挺立的乳首，青紫交加的腰肢，被猛烈撞击后留下红痕的臀瓣，还有那因为抽离男人阴茎而缓缓滴水的后处……刚刚在这只表面纯良动物身上发泄过的男人又一次被诱惑了。  
  
  
  
当激情褪去那层红色的外衣，窗帘遮掩的光亮归于平常时，帕特里斯呼吸仍然显得沉重，说话的声音却轻得像在呢喃。这句话这似乎只是男人心中早有答案的自白，不愿被别人听见，更不想被这个早已勾住他，却放开他的男人听见，他问，“你爱我吗…”这无疑是个蠢问题，愚蠢到当帕特里斯发觉，自己已经将这句话说出来时，他都想发笑。  
威廉几乎在这场名为性欲的争斗中昏厥过去，他意识恍惚，腿在不停颤抖着，无力地趴在帕特里斯的肩膀上，似乎连腰肢都僵硬了起来，只有穴肉还在无意识收缩着。  
当然，他并不在意这种在性中产生的爱情，从字词间莫名透露出的柔情，让他从麻木的快感中感到些许的安慰。  
威廉同往常一样，喉腔沉默着，心灵却澎湃地把自己交给了世人皆知皆弃的空虚。  
他又一次搂住了帕特里斯的脖颈，像是自己真正需要他那样。  
  
  
威廉已经忘记了那天自己是怎样回家的，又或者他和帕特里斯待在了一张床上。他只知道自己被一个男人彻彻底底满足了，连肉体和灵魂都在颤栗着表达它们的欢喜。  
威廉不否认他喜欢这样的感觉，而且他莫名能从帕特里斯的举动里感受到这个男人对他的上心，虽然他不明白这位正常名流圈里的法国绅士到底在想什么，但他目前除了接受也没有别的方法。  
起码当威廉在自己的口袋里摸出了崭新五十镑的时候，他非常乐意接受这样的善意。  
  
  
但这并不代表他想和帕特里斯这位正经人物有什么来往，除了皮肉交易，他们理应不会再有关联了。  
所以威廉拒绝了帕特里斯的邀请——他的确不想和帕特里斯喝茶，但他很愿意给帕特里斯的性生活加料。  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有腿交和烂俗结局  
> 如果你只认为他们有肉欲爱的话可能会好点，因为我太菜了抱歉orz

帕特里斯并不意外自己的邀请被驳回，他虽然不觉得这在情理之中，但他有些偏心地认为这在威廉身上是能够原谅的。  
他觉得自己对威廉的感情有点复杂，但他本能不认为自己的变化会是爱情带来的。  
他曾经堕入过情网，以自己的角度来说，爱情得有些对于爱人的关怀，或者体贴意味的加持。但他和威廉似乎缺少这些东西，或者说，他们都没想过要给予对方这些，也没有给过对方机会，因为他们都知道这不会发生。  
如果嫖客和妓女成了恋人，或许人们还会赞叹这位先生的不羁，但男人和男人…不论那是什么身份，精神病院才会是他们的归宿，真是场荒诞戏剧。  
帕特里斯摇了摇头，不知道是对自己，还是对一些说不清的东西。  
  
  
但帕特里斯仍然把他最中意的怀表放进了红木匣中，然后思考着，如果在外面附一层丝绸会不会显得累赘，当然，他最后还是把那些柔软的事物放回了原处。  
不得不说这不愧是普通绅士都爱的饰品，而且这块怀表是如此漂亮：干净的表盖上刻着香根鸢尾，虽然它们的颜色并不能在古铜上显现，但其中的生机和鲜活已经超脱了颜色的范围，变成了说不清道不明的印象做法。  
这真是种奇妙的感觉，帕特里斯用自己那通常显得艺术性的大脑描绘了些，像是一切都只用色块和想法渲染了一个大概，旁人看不出作者的表达，创作者也只是看着这些东西，说不出所以然。  
帕特里斯正处于其中，他觉得自己的行动像艘脱离航线的船，不受控制地往别处的神秘港口驶去，沉溺于水手们向往的梦境，美酒和怀中的人都居于暗巷。  
  
  
帕特里斯进门后，看见威廉正坐在那张椅子上，那张洛可可风格的椅子算得上这并不奢华的小屋中为数不多的亮点，显而易见是比与其配对的实木圆桌更花哨的存在。  
威廉没有戴上假发，似乎是享受于这刻头顶的清闲，他那被好好打理过的亮棕色卷发正服帖地待在它们该在的位置，没有过分的翘起，只是安静俏皮地勾起一些适宜的弧度，同样安抚了那双看惯世俗不忿的棕色眼睛。  
帕特里斯进门的声响并不小，但威廉仅微微偏了点头。放在桌上的蜡烛虽不能让所有事物明如白昼，但足以照清楚让人们想要的。  
威廉没再穿上那身粉色裙子，即使那样浅淡的颜色放在他身上是那样合适。他那条过分暴露的短裤像是不满足于威廉的腿一样，明明放在常人身上紧的过分，到他身上却松垮地像是能够被人一把扯下。  
  
帕特里斯可能仍然不愿意做先开口的那个了。威廉似乎在这样莫名其妙的沉默中认命了，晃了晃自己仿佛加深层次了的棕色刘海，叹了口气说，“我真是不能理解你。”然后站了起来，往帕特里斯的方向走去。  
帕特里斯仍然是那副绅士派头，一如往常人们赞叹推崇的样子——多情，但人们都知道绅士认真起来是多让人心醉。只可惜，这里注定不是个让人释放纯真爱情的好去处。  
威廉撩了撩自己的发尾，他的衬衫早就因为过分贪图伦敦夏日的凉爽而开了扣子，受到风爱抚的乳首微微凸起，在看不出质地的衬衫下显得朦胧。  
“他都不会这么早来找我，”威廉又一次调笑着把手臂放在帕特里斯的肩上，像是他早已熟悉了这个过分亲昵的动作，“你现在可抢到我了。”  
帕特里斯的下体被这个淘气的男人用大腿轻轻顶弄着，帕特里斯只要低下头，他就能看见这是个怎样让人动心的场景。  
“嘶…”像是又一次惊叹于这个男人的大胆和色情，帕特里斯低低呻吟道，手指却开始放松。当然，在他手软之前，帕特里斯把那个红木匣给了威廉，“礼物。”  
嗯，简短，或许这些短对话可以让他看起来更靠近普通的嫖客，而不是把自己的心莫名挂在妓子身上的傻瓜。  
威廉在面对这个略显庄重的礼物盒时，有些显而易见的尴尬和懊恼：好吧，他可能给自己惹麻烦了。  
“得了，你的男女朋友一个月之后就会发现你身无分文。”威廉没表现出欣喜，他收过盒子，又换手拉住帕特里斯的手，不停摩挲着的指尖像是有十指相扣的想法。  
很不错的说法，毕竟谁都明白，一掷千金是种冒险的玩法。帕特里斯回应了威廉手上的动作，握紧了他那双极瘦的手。  
“当然，谢谢，先生。感谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”这句话倒是正经得过分。帕特里斯这样想到。威廉似乎对礼物也不冷不热，敷衍的态度着实让人失望。  
“我得…感谢你。”威廉拉着手把帕特里斯往房屋的深处中带，昏暗的走廊也是个不错的调情处。只可惜我们的法国绅士不为所动，哦，看看他僵硬的步调，虽然这也极有可能是因为尚存的腼腆。  
  
  
随着门被关上，木匣被放在桌上而发出的清脆声音响起时，帕特里斯像是褪去道德外衣一样把威廉压在那并不柔软的床铺上，继续啃咬他那已经被男人们光顾了不知道多少次的锁骨。  
威廉原本调笑意味的语气词变得难以定义了起来。你总是不能忽略那其中微微上扬的音调，连带着人心都荡漾情迷起来。  
当帕特里斯的大衣也被褪去，威廉的手一路向下，覆上了帕特里斯那已经昂扬的性器时，他深入的动作，又被帕特里斯手指轻抚他双腿带来的颤栗止住了。  
这接连的，暗示着的…哦，他似乎知道这位法国男人想做点什么了。威廉舔了舔自己干燥的唇，稍稍抬了抬自己那不停被抚摸着的腿，哑声，又或者接近呻吟道，“想玩玩我的腿吗？”  
当然，这并不是个询问，对于老道的家伙来说，有些事情并不需要直说。威廉慢慢直起腰，给了帕特里斯一个深吻，然后慢慢收回自己有些打颤的双腿，那副颤抖的模样又像是期待着什么。  
吻不知何时对他们来说，竟变成了平凡深情的样子。这本应是纯洁且饱含爱意的，如同爱人之间，在彼此灵魂的中界线上，但他们两人却在对方身上准许了自己的放荡。可浪荡不是任何人的本性，永远不能满足的欲望才是。  
当他们的唇齿分离，威廉的嘴唇已经被津液沾染得泛着水光。随着威廉把双腿分开的动作，双方呼吸声的渐渐加重。  
帕特里斯像是控制不住地将手伸向威廉的大腿内侧，找寻那裤管与肉体产生的些许空隙。手指上的老茧是他作为医生不可忽略的痕迹，帕特里斯摩挲着那几乎不存在的肉感，贪恋地在大腿的皮肤上留下痕迹，暧昧的红痕吞吐着那片肌肤，嫉妒似地占领了它。  
威廉的身材或许比贵族小姐们追求的骨感还要过分，像是天生就带来的软弱，这让他在忍受男人爱抚时的表情变得更加撩拨人心。  
帕特里斯的手轻轻环住了威廉的脚踝，逼迫这两条腿收起它们惹火的修长笔直，弯曲时的双腿在膝盖处勾起了个漂亮的弧度。  
威廉此时的衬衫已经被这不停的动作拉扯了下来，被情欲点起的火苗燎原得比以前迅速。  
  
帕特里斯挺硬的阴茎已经在马眼处流下欲望的最佳体现，威廉的裆部也被自己的情欲催发地紧绷住，一切都已经做好了性爱的准备。  
威廉的双腿无疑是抢眼的存在，特别是这样一个不愿露出身体的时代中。虽然男妓们露出的脚踝和脖颈就已经让人浮想联翩，但直接裸露出的双腿绝对是强有力的催发剂。  
黑色的紧身短裤矛盾地以宽松的姿态盖住了威廉下体的风景，那被色差衬托出的白皙大腿并不如其中的吻痕来得暧昧，却引诱着男人们毁去其中仅有的净土，让流连于男人间的精怪坐实自己的名号。  
说真的，帕特里斯更想做的，是用自己的东西为威廉打上记号，例如用自己的精液遮掩住那些红痕。  
帕特里斯的裤子已经不知道什么时候被拉下，现在双方都凌乱地像是遭受了一番洗劫。威廉似乎没有力气再挺直他的后背了，他像是放弃了自己对身体的掌控权，半躺在床上，微微侧过脖子看着帕特里斯，那双漂亮眼睛眨动得速度，仿佛在鼓励这个男人接着做下去。  
帕特里斯稍使劲地握住威廉的脚跟，拇指和中指在这位小少爷曾经因运动而产生的茧处打转——这可不像是女人的脚，或者说帕特里斯很高兴这不像。那些适宜的，带着些许粗糙质感的事物，反而像是一种新鲜的鲁莽。  
这让帕特里斯清醒了片刻，因为这让他清楚地知道，现在与他沉沦的是个男人。而他将同像不知皮肉为何细嫩的色鬼一样地褪下这个男人唯一的遮羞布，靠双腿泄欲，挑逗他的泛滥处，抽插…想象使人忘却了所有的威严肃静，威廉似乎不满于这样止于肌肤和体温的抚摸，他舒张开因挑逗而聚拢的脚趾，左脚同蜻蜓点水般覆上了帕特里斯的性器。  
当自己的马眼被脚趾处的软肉爱抚到时，帕特里斯不再犹豫，他的占有欲，已经随着沾染上前列腺液的葱白脚趾的动作迸发而出了。他不再考虑自己是否足够温柔体贴，能让自己的性器感受到那奇异又强烈的快感才是他真实的想法。  
他有些粗鲁地拉威廉的左腿，使它更全面地包裹住了这能够带来欲望的事物，威廉的右腿因此往它主人的身旁移了些，这时帕特里斯只要抬头看看那正对着他的风光，想必拉住威廉脚踝上下摩擦的速度会加快少许。  
“好硬…唔…”威廉这时的呻吟带着些颤抖，他能感受到来自脚底的顶弄，那炽热的东西在他的脚心摩挲，湿黏的体液让他的脚趾都变得润滑，即使他现在已经羞怯到无法很好地舒张开自己修剪过的脚趾，只好自己也轻轻将脚上下滑动，随之而来的，是帕特里斯另一只那顺着脚跟往腿肚抚摸的手。  
威廉的脚底已经浸出点点汗意，随着帕特里斯的动作，威廉呻吟的尾音也逐渐上扬。短裤已经过分约束了他作为男人理应享受到的快感，威廉扭动自己的腰肢，清晰可见的肋骨随呼吸起伏着。  
“舒服吗？”帕特里斯故意压低自己的声音，像是每个男人会对自己枕边人做的那样。威廉的另一只脚也被他强拉了过去，不过这对于一个理应沉迷色欲的男妓来说，是主动送上的礼品。  
“吃饱了吗，被我插了这么久，是不是已经被搞松了，嗯？”帕特里斯似乎打开了能够让性爱更上一层的开关，他双手都半握着威廉精致的脚踝，那原本直逼人心的色情摩挲却变得优哉游哉。  
这话直接将威廉的脚当成了他身上另一处需要喂饱的地方。威廉并不想直起腰来说什么了，他仍然用手肘撑着身子，“还没有，”被轻轻环住的脚踝像是被操控了的机械蝴蝶，抽离出来，停留在自己身侧的同时，若有若无地撩拨着帕特里斯的大腿，“你插得不够爽…”  
这像是英国人都喜欢说的“暗示”，但帕特里斯无师自通地撕破了这个男人示威的表层，懂了其中引诱的意味。  
帕特里斯把这只正发骚的猫的嘴堵住了，用自己那分不清真假的爱意和干燥的薄唇。随着帕特里斯起身献吻的动作，威廉的双腿被压在他自己的身体两旁，那黑色的短裤已经在股间透露出深色，在环境和光影下分不清那是否是暧昧的水渍。  
帕特里斯在舌吻中将阴茎向威廉的大腿挺去，如同那块嫩肉是真正的一处良田，等着千人万人的开垦。帕特里斯用自己的龟头不停顶弄着那为数不多的肉感，从自己性器处传来的温暖让他觉得欲望更盛。  
威廉被他压在身下，当这一吻结束，威廉的眼睛已经被这靠近股间，而故意不给予他充实的行动逗弄得盖上了水雾，你却分辨不出这性欲给他的是深还是浅。  
棕色的卷发在床榻上摆出极短的S型，回翘的发尾如同在诉说这场性爱给双方带来的快意。但威廉已经被那布料的绷紧折磨甚久了，他甚至能够感受到自己前段的体液是怎样打湿这在世人眼里宛若无物的短裤，还有那从后穴处传来的湿黏，这些像是画家收藏的最浓厚的颜料，只待高潮画卷铺开。  
“好难受…”这种被束缚的感觉让威廉有些许烦躁，他现在只觉得后穴像是有蜜糖那样，引诱了蚂蚁们来啃咬。他抓住床单，身子已经完全躺了下来，无力接受着帕特里斯的挺进。  
但帕特里斯突然停下了在大腿附近的抽插，他俯下身亲吻威廉的小腹，手却覆上了威廉前端的性器，若有若无地轻抚之后，扯下了威廉的短裤。  
这几乎是旱地久违的耕种，威廉还没在在那细绵亲吻的攻势下回过神来，他的脚趾就因炽热的风抚过性器而收缩起来了。  
  
这位法国绅士的动作越发过分。帕特里斯在挺腰的同时用语言羞辱着这个在他身下失神的男妓，或许他对下流词汇也有着别样爱好。  
帕特里斯看见威廉迫切想要抠挖那处泛滥的手，毫不留情面地指了出来，“你真的很缺根东西来干你，甜心。”  
“你治疗那些病人的时候是不是都喜欢把腿拿出来给他们玩？”  
“天哪，你是不是又要高潮了…”  
其实威廉并没有从后穴得到满足，但帕特里斯的话像是有魔力那样，催发出了他百分百的情欲，仿佛内壁都在痉挛。  
“我想要你…”威廉的声音被帕特里斯突然的进入打断了。  
天哪！这终于的插入和充实刺激得他想要射出来，但后穴的冲击更让他神魂颠倒。  
“挚爱…哦！哈…太快了！”威廉的呻吟并没有多少内容，只是直白地对着这个满足自己的男人献媚，但那些或粗重的呼吸声，或在爱欲中淬炼出的呻吟却能够让男人们在那细小的甬道中更加胀大。  
这像是电流通过了全身一样，威廉毫无夸大地认为。他觉得那冲撞的滋味，男人粗大又火热的阴茎实在是带给现在的他太多肉欲的享受了。  
“帕特里斯，帕特里斯…”威廉止不住地呼喊正在他身上耕耘爱痕的男人，如同这个名字已经给予了他雨露和生命。他的身体几乎被固定住了，双腿分开被压在身旁，手无力地放在上方，原先死抓床单而泛白的关节这时已经失去力量。他脖颈上的痕迹，在这时仿佛已经褪去了性和欲，反而如同那未经打磨的宝石项链缠绕在他的命脉处，那汗珠落下的痕迹成了银丝线。  
当水渍落在床单上时，威廉射了出来，那微少的乳白色精液撒在了帕特里斯的胸膛上。  
威廉喘着粗气，看着帕特里斯胸口的液体痕迹，舔了舔嘴唇，“你还没喂饱我…记得让我先吃啊。”  
帕特里斯在那双漂亮脚的摩擦下早就难以忍受被压抑住的释放欲望了，现在，在如此的催促和引诱下，他没有理由不大开大合地干这个不知何为羞耻的淫乱男人。  
帕特里斯在新一轮深入之后，将自己那积存已久的乳白精液悉数送给了威廉。当帕特里斯看见威廉因为内射而涨红的脸，以及手在乳头上的揉捏后，他又想给这只不知疲惫的猫一个吻了。  
  
  
  
事实证明，当亲吻变成双方都热爱的动作时，他们的性爱总是变得缠绵起来。  
帕特里斯不知道自己是多少次来找威廉了，他甚至去过医院找这个男人。不得不说，他感受到了一种很奇怪的反差，不过谁能够把白日的医生和夜里的男妓联系到一起呢？  
这是种摄人心魄的魅惑。虽然威廉不怎么喜欢他那么说……不，天哪。帕特里斯有些怨恨自己这下意识的想法。  
他们的关系已经变得奇怪起来了，似乎有种脱出常理的亲昵。或者说，这段关系的起源就渗透了戏剧化。因此他们两个都带了点愚蠢的味道，像是推动剧情的最重要因素那样。  
那些因素不是帕特里斯送给威廉的任何礼物，或许也不是他们的爱欲，或许只差那一句话。  
  
  
“我爱你。”  
这句告白的接收者点了点头。  
  
不过谁先说出这句话似乎不重要了。真假都难以判断，也没必要揭穿骗子了。


End file.
